ghostbustersfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghostbusters: The New Breed
Ghostbusters: The New Breed is an upcoming Fanfiction Series based on the Ghostbusters Film Series. The series is set after the events of the original films and has no connection to the 2016 film reboot. The series follows a new team of Ghostbusters with 6 teenage members. Cast Main Characters *John Nelson-The womanizing leader of the new team. He has amazing accuracy and superb leadership skills. In the episode "Phobia Factor" it's revealed he has a fear of Failure. *Christian Morgan-The fearless jock of the team. He is highly skilled in hand to hand combat. Inspite of his sarcastic attitude and 'Too Cool for School' attitude, he is shown to be good in his studies and is the top ranked student in Mathematics, Art, Music, Foreign Languages and, of course, Physical Education. In the episode "Phobia Factor" it's revealed he has a fear of Dogs. *Mike Philips-The techie of the team and comic relief. In the episode "Phobia Factor" it's revealed he has a fear of Rats. *Oscar Stuart-The mechanic of the team. In the episode "Phobia Factor" it's revealed he has a fear of Dentists. *Paige Dunbar-The gothic paranormalist of the team. She has romantic feelings for John. In the episode "Phobia Factor" it's revealed she has a fear of Snakes. *Katie Howard-The Southern Belle Strategist of the new team. Oscar's love interest. In the episode "Phobia Factor" it's revealed she has a fear of Cockroaches. *Emily Spengler-The daughter of Alex Spengler and the granddaughter of Egon and Janine. She is the new team's receptionist and Christian's Love interest. She uses her grandmother's catchphrase "We've Got One!". In the episode "Phobia Factor" it's revealed she has a fear of Clowns. *Alex Spengler-The boss of the Ghostbusters, he is the son of Egon and Janine. He does not support Emily's romantic feelings for Christian. *Slimer-The team's mascot, he gets along with most of the team except Christian and Emily. Minor Characters *Walter Peck Junior-The son of the original Walter Peck. Like his father, Junior follows orders to the letter and doesn't believe in flexibility or grey areas. Like his father, Junior dislikes the Ghostbusters and constantly attempts to get them shut down. *Mayor Andrew Patrick-The mayor of the city, he is a supporter of the Ghostbusters, because they help his campaign. *Becky Morgan-Christian's younger sister. While Christian and Becky constantly get into fights, they do legitimately care about eachother and share a loving brother/sister relationship. Becky is a fan of the Ghostbusters. She gets along well with Slimer since he's always getting on Christian's nerves, but she is terrified of all other ghosts. Ghosts *Bobby Samuels/Bobby the Butcher-A serial killer who was given the electric chair. *Tony David/Techie Tony-A brilliant inventor with robotic body parts who died when one of his machines malfunctioned. *Masakoshi/Samurai-An ancient samurai warrior who died in a great war in Japan. *Hank Ward/Flying Squirrel-A mental patient who believed himself to be a superhero, he died when he jumped off a building, believing he could fly. *Jake Robbie/Werewolf-A man with an obsession with wolves, he died when he was trying to study wolves up close and was attacked. *Solomon Gold/Swamp Thing-A mobster from the mid 30s who was killed in a mob execution and thrown into the swamp. *Damien Freddy-A Satanist who died of unknown causes. *Howard Henry/Face Melt-A nuclear physicist who died during an accident in the Manhatten project. *Reece Evan/Fishface-A mutated man with the characteristics of a fish. It is unknown how he died. *Billy Young/Gorilla Man-A man who was shot by hunters who mistook him for bigfoot. *Vance Wyatt/Frosty-A man who froze to death *Justin Victor/Axe-A bartender who was murdered by a mental patient, he has an axe lodged into his spine. *Luigi Maroni-A mob boss who died of unknown causes. *Jane Doe-A decayed rotten corpse. Her history, name and cause of death are unknown. *Pumpking-A ghost with a pumpkin head. *Springwood-A Freddy Krueger style ghost. *Julia-A teenage ghost who was picked on in school and abused at home. She died when she committed suicide at age 15. *Skullbeard-A pirate ghost. *Poison Ivy-A plant themed ghost. *Cinder-A musician ghost. *Johnny & Kitten-A biker and biker chick. *Stay Puft Mashmallow Man *Plasma *Abbie-A young girl who was killed on charges of being a witch during the Salem Witch Trials. *Roman-A detective ghost who was killed when trying to capture a serial killer. *Rosemary & Irene-Twin sisters who were both murder victims. *Stephanie-A mute murder victim. *Benny-A police officer who was murdered by an unknown killer. *Sloth-An overweight, lazy ghost (Even more so than Slimer). *The Chef-A former chef who died when jealous rival chefs poisoned him. *Bellhop Ghosts-2 Bellhops at the Sedgewick Hotel who died in an earthquake. *Louise Corey-The first mate on a 19th Century Louisiana Steam Ship. He murdered the captain so he could propose to the captain's girlfriend. *Anna Belladonna-A harmless ghost of a Southern Belle. She was murdered by Louise Corey when she rejected his marriage proposal. *Captain Remy Antoine-The captain of a 19th Century Louisiana Steam Ship. He was murdered by his first mate in an act of jealousy. *Spectra-A dangerous woman with spider qualities, she was the new team's first target. Team Equipment The new team utilises several of the old team's equipment in addition to some new equipment. *Proton Wands-The team's primary weapon *Proton Packs- The team's primary ghost hunting equipment, the pack has 4 built in modes used for different scenarios: **Standard Mode-Uses the Proton Stream and the Capture Stream. The mode is represented by red lights on the pack. ***Proton Stream-A powerful energy beam that is used to wear down ghosts. The Proton Stream also damages the surrounding environment, but is harmless against humans. ***Capture Stream-An energy beam used to capture ghosts and drag them into the team's Ghost Traps. The Capture Stream also allows the team to 'Slam' ghosts, making them easier to capture. **Dark Matter Mode-Uses the Shock Blast and the Stasis Stream. The mode is represented by blue lights on the pack. ***Shock Blast-Compared to a shotgun blast, the Shock Blast wears down ghosts quicker than the Proton Stream, but is only good for a maximum of 3 shots before the pack needs to be vented. ***Stasis Stream-Compared to a freeze ray, the Stasis Stream allows the team to temporarily slow down ghosts or, if used for long enough, can freeze a ghost in place all together. **Plasma Distribution Mode-Uses the Slime Blower and the Slime Tether. The mode is represented by green lights on the pack. ***Slime Blower-A blast of slime used to impair ghosts, neutralize black slime or reveal otherwise invisible structures that appear on the ethereal plane. ***Slime Tether-A sticky stream of slime that is shot at 2 separate points before retracting, pulling the 2 points together. The Slime Tether was originally intended to be used like a grappling hook, but disintegrates too quickly. **Composite Particle Mode-Uses the Meson Collider and the Overload Pulse, which can be used either independently or in tandem. The mode is represented by amber lights on the pack. ***Meson Collider-A Hyper-Collided, Long Range Stream of particles that will vaporize any ectoplasmic residue in it's trajectory. It also leaves behind a 'Marker'. ***Overload Pulse-A series of low-damage, quick fire particles that automatically track a marker left behind by the Meson Collider. *Ghost Traps *Ecto Pistols-Dual Weilded handgun style sidearms used the same way as the proton wands *Ecto Rifle-A high tech sniper rifle used to attack ghosts at a long distance. *Ecto Arm Cannon-A high impact arm cannon used to stun larger ghosts. *Ecto Gauntlets-A close combat gadget used to punch ghosts. *Ecto Saber-A high energy laser sword used to fight ghosts at a close distance. The colour of the saber's beam blade is the same colour as the assigned members uniform (Silver for John, Red for Christian, Green for Mike, Orange for Oscar, Purple for Paige and White for Katie) *Grappling Hook-Used to allow the team to reach high areas. *Ecto Com-A device worn on the team's wrists to communicate and use other functions, such as calling for vehicles, requesting equipment shipments, discovering information about their targeted ghosts, checking maps etc. *Ecto Goggles-A set of night vision goggles. *PKE Meter- A scanner used to survey the team's surroundings and scan for Cursed Artifacts, Paranormal Substances and Ghosts or other entities. *Ecto Shield-A laser shield used for defense. *Ecto-Skeleton-A large robotic mech suit used for taking down giant ghosts. *Ghost Grenade-A specialized grenade used to stun multiple ghosts at once. *Giga Meter *Ecto Helmet-A specialized helmet used for avoiding breathing in toxic fumes. While all of the team are equipt with each of the equipment, certain members prefer using certain weapons over others: *Christian uses the Ecto Rifle more often than anyone else in the team *John primarily uses the Ecto Pistols *Oscar tends to favour the Ecto Arm Cannon *Paige tends to favour the Ecto Gauntlets *Katie shows favouritism towards the Ecto Saber *Mike utilizes the Ecto-Skelton more often than anyone else In addition, the team also utilize several vehicles: *Ecto 1-The team's primary mode of transportation. The car is primarily driven by John. *Ecto Copter-The team's chopper used for ariel missions. The chopper is primarily piloted by Mike. *Ecto Cycle-The team's motorcycle used for transportation. The motorcycle is primarily rode by Christian. *Ecto 8-A boat that the team use for water missions.